Nicktoons: When Toons Collide
' Nicktoons: When Toons- Collide' is a game available for the Nintendo WII U, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3 and the Playstation Portable. Gameplay It is a MMROPG game. You must create your own character to help the heroes and villains defeat Nick. There are several jobs you can choose from when you are on the Tropical Island. You can battle the Glob enemies to earn EXP but you can also complete quests. Story You make a Toonkid. You enter the tutorial area wich is the Topical Island above Bikini Bottom. They explain you that a powerfull person called Nick is trying to take over the world. He has sended NickGlobs to the Earth to destroy it. The heroes and villains decided to team up and destroy Nick everyone has also protected a special area in their area. Like in Bikini Bottom the Jellyfish Fields are protected. When you've reached a certain level you are ready to battle Nick but when you have encountered him he sends you into the Future. In the Future everything is destroyed except the areas that were protected that are now only infected. When you've defeated Nick you go back to the past and there you can still go further with quests until something new is added to the game. Jobs *'Fry Cook' A Fry Cook can use a variation of hand weapons and a few long range weapons. The master of this job is Eugene Harold Krabs who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon in a Bubble Blower and you get the Krusty Cap as starting clothing. The strongest waepon of this job is the Golden Spatula. *'Ghost Hunter' A Ghost Hunter can use several plasma-ghost hunt weapons that are used in Danny Phantom. The master of this job is Skulker who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Plasma Pistol and you get the Iron Hand as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Fenton Thermos. *'Goparent' A Godparent can use magic spells that have appeared in Fairly Odd Parents and more. The master of this job is Jorgen von Strangle who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Fairy Wand and you get the Crown as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Magic Rattle. *'Inventor' An Inventor fights with robots by giving commands to them. The master of this job is Jimmy Neutron who gives you special quests during the game. The starting robot is a Tinybot and you get the Smart Pants as starting clothing. The strongest robot of this job is Goddard. *'Irken Invader' An Irken Invader can use Irken weapons during battle. The master of this job is Invader Tak who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Irken Laser and you get the Irken Uniform as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the D-Day Laser. *'Bender' A Bender is a job with four directions, you can choose out of Water, Earth, Fire and Air to develop further. The master of this job is Uncle Iroh who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Waterwhip, Rock Throw, Fireball or Air Slash and you get the Elemental Shirt as starting clothing. The strongest power of this job is a Tsunami, Greater Eath Levitation, Long-Range Multiply Fire Whips or a Tornado. *'Supernatural' A Supernatural is a superhero or supervillain who can use superpowers. The master of this job is White Pantera who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon are Kitty Claws and you get the Casual Boots as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Golden Guitar of Doom. *'Juju Master' A Juju Master can use magic spells but also short-range combat. The master of this job is Jibolba who gives you special quests during the game. The starting weapon is a Wooden Stick and you get the Pupununu skirt as starting clothing. The strongest weapon of this job is the Staff of Dreams. Locations Characters See Characters from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. See Robots from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. See Future Survivors from Nicktoons: When Toon Collide. Toon Copies See a list of Toon Copies from Nicktoons: When Toons Collide Toon Copies are summons you can activate during combat and help you then with their special ability. Not from every character is a Toon Copie only fron important ones. There are also several untopable Toon Copie's who are the strongest. The weakest is Doug who you obain first and the strongest is Korra followed by Reptar and Dorkus. Trivia *The only cartoons that aren't represented are: Mr. Meaty, The Brothers Flub, Butt-Ugly Martians, Ricky Sprockey: Showbiz Boy, Pelswick, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Plum Blob and Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze. *Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Rugrats and Planet Sheen have no NPC's (if you don't count Sheen, who appears in his Jimmy Neutron appearance) but Korra, Reptar and Dorkus are Toon Copies. *Sheen's Toon Copie has the appearance as in Planet Sheen. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles might get NPC's in the future. *Although All Grown Up! (Rugrats) doesn't has a master, Tommy is your master in the tutorial. *In the Future Zone not everyone is alive and some characters have different appearance like Skulker and Technus are now Skultech 9.9 *The game is similair to Cartoon Network's FusionFall. *Dora, Boots and Swiper were first concidered as Toon Copies but were scrapt from the game. Dora is mentioned in some missions saying that she's pure evil. *Although Conch Street only has SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy's house, The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, Mr. Krabs House and Mrs. Puff's House also appear here. Category:Video games Category:Nicktoons Category:MMO Role Playing games Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Nick Jr.